STRAIGHT
by Chanbaek177
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Baekhyun yakin jika dirinya straight. Dia mempunyai pacar bernama Jennie Kim. Bahkan hubungan mereka terbilang sudah lama, tapi satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Jennie. Baekhyun adalah seorang bintang, bintang porno gay.


_"Ah! F-fuck! Dadh daddyh~ give me morehh~"_

Baekhyun terhentak seiringan dengan tubrukan pantat dan alat kelamin di belakang sana. Baekhyun adalah siswa jurusan seni, dia baru berumur 20 tahun. Menjadi mahasiswa populer membuatnya banyak disukai pria ataupun wanita. Dan kini lelaki manis yang tengah menyandang status berpacaran tengah asik bercinta dengan partner seksnya. Karena Baekhyun adalah seorang bintang porno gay. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu termasuk kekasihnya, kekasih perempuannya.

"C-chanyeolh~ oh shit!"

"You're so tigh baby~" Chanyeol menggeram dan mempercepat hentakkannya membuat Baekhyun menjerit binal.

Chanyeol mencabut alat kelamin miliknya dan menyodorkannya pada mulut Baekhyun. Disambut dengan senang oleh pemuda mungil itu yang langsung melahap penis gemuk dan panjang milik Chanyeol.

_"Uhuuk! Uhuuuk!"_

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk kembali berciuman. Chanyeol itu salah satu bintang porno yang sangat terkenal. Sudah banyak submisive yang ia tiduri. Tetapi semenjak bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dia tidak pernah membuat video lagi selain bersama pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah berumur 25 tahun, dia menghabiskan hidupnya dengan menjadi bintang porno gay. Memangnya apa masalahnya? Toh dia yang menanggung nikmat sekaligus dosa bukan orang lain.

"Chanh~"

**Plak!**

Baekhyun meringis nikmat karena tamparan Chanyeol dibokongnya. "Panggil aku _daddy_, atau aku akan menghukummu" bisik Chanyeol rendah. Hal itu justru mengundang seringaian dari si submisive.

Ia mengerling nakal "Aku suka hukuman~" dan menggoyangkan pantatnya tak tahu malu.

_"Ahh! Ouhh~~ dadhh~~ ahh fuck fuck harder daddy! Ahhh shit"_

•••••

Baekhyun agak meringis merasakan perih di pantatnya. Bukan apa - apa dia menjadi bintang porno, Baekhyun itu seorang mahasiswa dengan ekonomi orang tua yang dibilang bagus bahkan terlalu bagus mungkin.

Baekhyun hanya tidak sengaja dua bulan yang lalu melihat gay porno bersama temannya, Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun awalnya tidak tertarik karena dia straight dan memiliki kekasih bernama Jennie Kim. Terkutuklah Kyungsoo dengan segala rayuannya. Karena hal itu Baekhyun ikut menonton.

Kyungsoo itu gay, dan dia mengidolakan salah satu bintang porno bernama Kim Jongin. Dan darisanalah, Baekhyun ketagihan menonton video porno gay tanpa sepengetahuan Jennie.

Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja melihat bintang porno dengan nama Park Chanyeol. Dan sialannya, dia ereksi hanya dengan melihat lelaki itu tengah mengocok penisnya sambil menggeram rendah.

Jadi darisana, dia mulai mencari semua tentang Chanyeol sampai ia mendapatkan nomornya dan memboking pria itu.

"Oppa, sebentar lagi kau akan lulus bagaimana dengan tunangan kita?" Tanya Jennie penasaran sambil memainkan jemari kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja, pertunangan kita akan dilakukan setelah kita lulus sayang"

"Uhm Oppa, ada apa dengan lehermu?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya alergi kau tahu aku alergi dingin?" Jennie hanya mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun memang sangat sensitive terhadap dingin. Dia tidak tahu saja jika pemuda mungil itu tengah menghela nafasnya lega.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis , dia juga agak merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya. Oh ayolah, dia tidak ingin merusak Jennie. Tidak ingin merusak atau memang kau tidak terangsang pada wanita, Byun Baekhyun?

Ia menghela nafas lalu melirik pada ponselnya yang tertera notifikasi dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengulas senyum tanpa sadar. Dan hal itu dilihat oleh Jennie.

"Apa Baekhyun Oppa berselingkuh? Ah tetapi itu tidak mungkin... Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dekat dengan perempuan manapun" gumam Jennie mencoba menghilangkan fikiran buruk tentang Baekhyun.

•••••

**Daddy Yeol : **

Hei, baby bagaimana harimu?

**Baekkie : **Membosankan~ aku merindukan penis daddy ung(ㄒoㄒ)

**Daddy Yeol : **Jangan menggodaku anak nakal, kau ingin penis gemuk daddy memasuki lubangmu?

**Baekki :** Yes daddy! Give me your big cock ***send kiss emoticon***

***send half naked photo***

**Daddy Yeol:** Fuck, Baekhyun. Aku berjanji akan menandaimu lebih banyak.

**Baekkie : **Eung? ***Send ass pictures***

**Daddy Yeol: **Fuck, kau berada dimana sekarang?

**Baekkie : **Baekkie dirumah sendirian, daddy tidak ingin kesini?***sad emoticon***

**Daddy Yeol : **Aku akan kesana, tetap seperti itu baby boy;)

**Baekkie :** 2706 itu password apartmenku daddy ***emoticon love***

••••

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun tetap berpenampilan seperti itu. Jennie juga tidak mungkin datang hari ini ke apartmennya karena tugas kuliahnya tengah menumpuk.

Baekhyun juga sudah mengganti password apartmennya tadi, dia hanya ingin Chanyeol dan dirinya saja yang mengetahui password apartemen itu.

"Hello baby boy~"

"Eoh, daddy cepat sekali!" pekik Baekhyun lalu berhambur memeluk Chanyeol.

Tanpa basa - basi Chanyeol menjemput bibir Baekhyun kedalam ciuman basah itu. Dan tentu saja, mereka akan bercinta hari ini.

•••••••

Jennie tampak sibuk dengan tugasnya, sementara Lisa tengah sibuk bersama Seulgi. Entah apa yang mereka tonton tapi Lisa terlihat berkeringat dingin disana.

"Shit, darimana Chanyeol mendapat submisive secantik ini?" kutuk Lisa.

Mereka berdua adalah fujo, dan mereka juga tengah menonton video porno gay. Lisa dan Seulgi tidak terlalu mengenal kekasih Jennie. Mereka hanya tahu Jennie memiliki kekasih.

"Oh oh! Lisa lihat la dia begitu binal astaga aku ingin jadi lelaki saja jika begini" pekik Seulgi heboh.

"Kalian sedang apa sih?" tanya Jennie penasaran.

"Kau tahu, kami sedang menonton video porno! Kau mau lihat? Mumpung Seulgi yang membayar" ucap Lisa cengengesan.

"Tapi kau harus--

Lisa beranjak membuat headset itu terlepas dari ponselnya. Hingga suara desahan dari dalam video pun mulai terdengar.

_"Ahh ouh~ dadhh fuck me harderh!"_

Jennie mematung kaku, mengapa suaranya terdengar begitu sangat familiar?

"Sialan Lisa, untung saja tidak ada orang selain Jennie! Tidak bisakah kau diam hah?" pekik Seulgi dengan cepat memasangkan headset itu kembali.

"Annyeong Sunbae, apa kau melihat kekasihku Jaehyun?"

"Taeyong?! Hei hei! Kesini dulu nanti aku akan memberi tahu Jaehyun ada dimana" tukas Lisa

Taeyong hanya mengikuti apa yang seniornya katakan "Hey, kau pasti sudah melakukan ini kan dengan Jaehyun?" Taeyong tergagap. Telinga dan pipinya memerah lalu dia membungkuk beberapa kali dan pergi darisana. Bahkan sesekali kakinya tersandung saking gugupnya.

"Lihatlah , dia begitu imut! Pantas saja banyak namja tampan yang gay karena submisive mereka lebih imut dan cantik daripada perempuan"

"Seulgi, bolehkah aku melihat videonya?" pinta Jennie

"Ah sayang sekali, sudah berakhir. Aku tidak mau menonton lagi video tadi hargannya juga mahal $30" ucap Seulgi.

Jennie menggeleng tak percaya, ternyata kedua temannya ini sering menghabiskan uang bukan karena sering shoping. Tetapi sering membeli video porno gay.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Lisa bertanya.

"Aku seperti mengenal suara desahan itu"

"Oh dia itu Bee, submisive baru Chanyeol bulan lalu dia sangat menggemaskan. Kau mau melihat pantatnya? Aku punya beberapa foto pantat mulusnya" ucap Lisa sambil membayangkan dirinya tengah meremas pantat bulat Baekhyun.

"Kalian mengerikan" cibir Jennie.

"Ck. Kau tidak tahu saja, menjadi fujo itu menyenangkan. Oh! Katanya kau akan mengenalkan kekasihmu itu? Ayolah~ kalian sudah berkencan setahun lamanya"

"Hehe lain kali deh, dia tengah sibuk dengan skripsinya" skripsi? Yang benar saja.

••••••

"Hmm engh Chanh!"

Chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya jauh kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Dia berbaring disamping sang submisive lalu menciumi tangan lentik itu.

"Baek, kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun bersemu mendengar perkataan itu lalu mengangguk. Melupakan bahwa dia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang tengah mengiriminya pesan ratusan kali.

••••••

Jennie berkutat dengan ponselnya sedari tadi, dia mencoba membuka beberapa situs porno gay. Dia mencari nama dengan subjek Chanyeol dan beberaoa video mulai muncul disana.

Matanya membulat begitu melihat wajah submisive yang dibanggakan oleh Seulgi dan Lisa. Itu adalah Baekhyun, kekasihnya, orang yang sudah ia cintai selama beberapa tahun penuh.

Memang sejak awal dialah yang selalu mengejar Baekhyun hingga perasaannya terbalas. Tapi justru kini dia melihat hal yang menyakitkan. Dia mencoba berfikir positif mungkin saja itu mirip ya hanya mirip.

Tetapi begitu melihat nama asli dari Bee adalah Baekhyun. Jennie tak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya. Jadi selama ini Baekhyun gay dan Jennie tidak mengetahuinya? Pantas saja jika dia mengajak Baekhyun berciuman panas atau berhubungan intim Baekhyun selalu menolak dirinya.

"Baekhyun Oppa! Buka pintunya hiks"

Baekhyun dengan langkah gontai membuka pintunya. Matanya masih ngantuk karena sudah menghabiskan beberapa ronde bersama Chanyeol tadi pagi sampai siang.

"Ada apa Jennieya?"

"K-kau gay kan? Oppa! Kau gay kan?"

Baekhyun mematung, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Jennie?

•••••

_Meanwhile Jaeyong...__"Ahh jaeh! L-lebih dalamhh unghh"__"Shit Taeyong! Darimana kau belajar sebinal ini?"__Taeyong harus berterimakasih pada Seulgi dan Lisa. Tentu saja dia belajar menjadi binal dari Byun Baekhyun._

**End-****Butuh sequel nggk?/g.**

**Kalo butuh sequel komen yang buaaaanyak cintaah**( )


End file.
